Perfume and Patronus
by secret-passenger
Summary: Order of the Phoenix Era. The story behind Hermione's perfume.


Ron sat in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, flicking through the latest Witch Weekly, looking miserable.

"Why couldn't I find anything here?" he grumbled.

He was about to give up when a thought struck him.

"Tonks," he asked, who was sitting in front of him, " Could… could you help me with something?"

"What is it, little Ron?" she replied, pulling her chair towards him, dropping a mug on the floor.

"Reparo," she mumbled.

" I was wondering," Ron started, "Oh, nevermind."

"Spit it out, kid."

"Would you take me to Muggle London?"

"Muggle London?" Tonks replied, looking confused. "Why?"

"TobuyHermione'sgift," he mumbled.

"_Oh…" _replied Tonks knowingly, suppressing a laugh. "Sure, I'll take you there."

"But no one must know about our trip… it's a surprise."

" No problem, just say that I specially request you to teach me some Wizard Chess tactics."

The next day after lunch, Tonks and Ron started off to go to London.

"Okay then, Ron" said Tonks, "Where to?"

"Um.. I was thinking that maybe you could show me a place where most people would go shopping at."

" Hmm…I think I have just the place"

Tonks took Ron to a shopping centre. Ron was surprised by the amount of people there, it was crowded, and there was weird music coming from everywhere.

"The music…"

"Muggle Christmas carols,".

They walked in, people were staring at them with a weird expression, and mostly because Tonks' bright pink hair is slowly turning blue.

"Tonks, your hair, people are staring" Ron whispered to her.

"Oops," she said, "Need to blend in, wait a moment," She went behind an advertisement board, and walked out with normal brown hair.

" Come on," she said and she led him to the escalator.

"Whoa, how are we supposed to get on this thing?"

"Don't worry, just step on one of the panels, and remain standing, see?" she said as she showed him.

Ron followed her, and clutched the handle tightly.

"Say Tonks, how on Earth do you know so much about the muggle world?"

"As aurors, we are requested to get used to it. In case we ever come across a case which requires us to be undercover."

"Wicked…"

"Ron, you can step off now," laughed Tonks.

"Oh bloody hell," he said as he stumbled off the escalator.

_First floor, Women's._

"So, Ron, what are you thinking of getting Hermione?"

" I'm not sure," said Ron, and he started walking around, counter after counter, examining bracelet after bracelet; necklace after necklace.

" Nothing says Hermione here,"

"Take your time, Molly says we need to get back before dinner. Anyway, why not a book? You know Hermione loves books,".

"I know she does, it's just…We'll be sitting for our O.W.L.s soon and I don't want to give her another book. She's been studying enough. I want to give her, something special. Something that will surprise her."

"Who knows you could be so thoughtful?" Tonks said, surprised.

Ron blushed and continued walking, and reached the cosmetics section.

"That, is not Hermione at all," he screwed his face and pointed to a makeup advertisement.

Ron kept walking and Tonks kept a few feet behind him, looking at him thinking of what to give Hermione. She laughed, yet, admired his thoughtfulness.

Ron came to a halt suddenly and bent down to look at something.

" What is it?" Tonks asked, bending over herself.

There before them, was a little crystal-like bottle with a gold cap shaped like a crown. It was a bottle of perfume. Tonks took the tester, and sprayed it in the air. It smelt like vanilla and cherry blossom.

"Smells nice," Tonks said.

"That's it, that's what I'm going to give Hermione." Ron said. He thought it was very nice, simple and delicate. And the scent reminded him of her.

He went to the cashier and paid for it.

"And is this for your girlfriend?" asked the cashier woman.

Ron coughed awkwardly.

"Wrap it up for me please,".

"Certainly,".

"Ron, where did you get all this muggle money?" Tonks asked Ron.

"I asked Bill to help me exchange some at Gringotts, I told him last time when we visited Dad,".

"Oh," replied Tonks, surprised that he had thought all about it.

After they went out of the shopping centre, Ron and Tonks walked back to Grimmauld Place. Tonks noticed that Ron was exceptionally cheerful after he got Hermione's gift, more cheerful since Mr. Weasley was put into for observation.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked as they got back.

"I've asked him to teach me some tricks for Wizard Chess, I've heard he has a gift at it."

"Yep," Ron assured her.

"Oh, well, I think dinner's nearly ready," Hermione said and went to the kitchen.

Ron followed Hermione , and he turned around and whispered "Thank you" to Tonks. Tonks nodded and smiled, wondering how things will progress with the pair of young friends before her.

After dinner that night Ron gave his presents he got to Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley was responsible to deliver their presents to everyone.

"This is for Harry, and that's for … this is for Hermione. Make sure you don't drop it or anything, it's fragile."

" Don't worry Ronnie, your present is safe with me,".

"Thanks mum," said Ron and he went upstairs to bed.

The next morning Hermione woke up and found a huge pile of presents at the floor of her bed. She took them one by one, and unwrapped them. _New Theory of Numerology _from Harry, what she always wanted; a new quill from Ginny ; a box of Skiving Snackbox, with a note that says : "_to get out of Umbridge's lessons"; _a scarf and a box of chocolate brownies from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley;Sirius and Lupin gave her a bottle of ink ; Tonks gave her a mini animated model of her cat Crookshanks ; a little animal skin pouch from Hagrid; a letter and some money from her parents and finally… Ron's present.

Hermione stared at the small white box before her, with a golden ribbon tied on top. She re-read the note attached to it : "_Merry Christmas, Hermione. From, Ron" _wondering if she misread it.

She opened it carefully, and took out the bottle of perfume. She couldn't believe what she's holding. The bottle is so delicate; she held it above her bed in case if she ever drops it, it won't shatter. She sprayed it, she smells vanilla and a hint of cherry blossom, she loved it.

Hermione got dressed, sprayed the perfume that Ron had gotten her, grabbed her gift for Kreacher and went downstairs.

On her way downstairs she met Harry and Ron. "Thanks for the _New Theory of Numerology_ Harry, I've wanted that for ages!" she said as she hugged him.

"I smell vanilla," said Harry as he let go of her.

"Oh, yes, it's the new perfume that Ron got me," she turned and kissed Ron on the cheek, like she did at his first Quidditch match.

"Thank you Ron, that was very unusual of you,"

"No… no problem,"

Hermione walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Perfume huh?" said Harry, " I mean, I love the big giant box of Bertie Bott's Beans, but perfume? Blimey,"

"Well, I don't think you would appreciate it if I gave you perfume, would you?"

" Not at all, mate, I'm good with the beans, thank you," laughed Harry, and he entered the kitchen to join the Christmas breakfast Mrs. Weasley had prepared.

It was a jolly week at Grimmauld Place. Harry and Ron tried their best to convince Hermione to leave her books for a while so they could enjoy the rest of their holidays. Mr. Weasley is getting better, according to Mrs. Weasley and could be coming out of St. Mungos in a few days.

Harry hasn't been having anymore of the nightmares for a while now. And he begins to think that he may have completely gotten rid of the weird habits. Until, one day, Mrs. Weasley told him that Snape was downstairs waiting for him to tell him something.

" What did you do mate?" asked Ron.

" I don't know myself!"

"Just go on Harry, it's like ripping off a band aid, the quicker you do it, the quicker it's over." Hermione told him.

Harry nodded, and followed Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen.

" Do you reckon he'll be okay?" asked Hermione.

" I think Sirius in there with him, he'll be all right. Anyway, he's a professor, he can't harm a student." Ron assured her.

Someone knocked on the door, and Ron and Hermione went to open the door. Mr. Weasley was standing before them, with Bill and Fred supporting him and George carrying his trunk.

"I'm healed! Completely healed!" he said.

"Dad!" exclaimed Ron as he went to hug him, giving a sigh of relief.

Ginny came running towards the door, and hugged her father as well.

"Come here, Hermione" said Mr. Weasley, and he gave her a hug as well, "Thank you for helping around here,".

"Good to see you back Mr. Weasley, and no problem at all".

That night was the last night they were to spend at Grimmauld Place. Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Ginny and Hermione all helped and prepared a huge feast, and to celebrate that Mr. Weasley is finally back, safe and sound.

Mrs. Weasley had them eat dinner early that night, and sent them off to pack their bags right after dessert.

Hermione and Ginny went upstairs and started packing. Hermione placed Ron's perfume back into the box it came with, and placed it between her clothes, so to prevent it from shattering.

They returned to Hogwarts at around 5 o'clock the following evening. They had a "Welcome Back" feast, and they went up back to their dormitories.

Harry didn't talk much during the next day because that was the day he was to have his first private lesson with Snape.

"Come on mate, have some orange juice," said Ron.

" Have some Shepherd's Pie then, you've barely eaten anything during breakfast this morning," said Hermione, encouragingly.

"Look guys, I'm not hungry okay?" sighed Harry as he stood up.

Ron and Hermione stood up as well, and followed him. He turned to face them,

"By the way, set the next DA Meeting tomorrow evening during our free period,".

Hermione nodded, and told him that Cho is behind him.

"We'll be at the library," she told him and grabbed Ron above the elbow and got away.

That evening, after they've had dinner, the three of them got back up to the common room and started studying.

When the time came Harry said goodbye glumly as he grabbed his rucksack and left for his private lesson with Snape.

"Hermione," said Ron.

Hermione made no sign of having heard him.

"Hermione!" said Ron a bit louder.

Her eyes are still glued to her book.

"Her- my- oh- nee!" wailed Ron.

"Ron!" said Hermione exasperated. "I'm trying to study here!"

"So am I!"

"Doesn't seem like it!" said Hermione, pointing at his closed book, and returned to her book.

"I need you!" exclaimed Ron.

Hermione froze at his words.

"Ahem, I meant, I need you to help me with that," said Ron, getting a bit red.

"Oh, " replied Hermione, "but I'm don't think I'm the person to ask for that, I'm not exactly ready myself-"

"-Come on, Hermione!" You're the brightest witch I know. Besides, we both know that you're definitely ready. You've been studying for O.W.L.s since the end of fourth year."

"I don't know-"

"Pleeaasseee?" pleaded Ron, half-grinning.

"Oh okay then," sighed Hermione, for she's a sucker for his half-grin.

"Aww Hermione, you're the best!" said Ron, and rose up from his chair to give Hermione a hug.

"What wouldn't you say, Ronald," said Hermione amusingly, her face slightly oink from Ron's sudden gesture.

"So, Hermione," said Ron, putting his arm around her, pulling her up and guiding her towards the door. "Shall we start now?"

"Oh, not now Ron," said Hermione, "I have a date."

"A date?" said Ron loudly. "What do you mean by that?"

"Relax," laughed Hermione, "I meant I have a date with the library, I just read a paragraph in Charms-"

"Oh," said Ron, smiling again," Typical you, when in doubt, go to the library. I'll meet you after Divination tomorrow at the Room of Requirement then, before the DA meeting?"

"Sounds good," said Hermione, smiling, and she went off to the library.

"Children, with your O. coming up in just a couple of months, we shall need to practice….."

Ron was sick of Trelawney's constant mumble about O.. He's finding it hard to concentrate with the heavy fumed air, especially with his study time with Hermione after this.

The bell rang and Ron had never felt so relieved in his life. He told harry he'll see him later and he took off to Hermione's classroom. Hermione usually stays back for a while to ask the professor some questions.

Ron stood outside for a while before she came out.

"Sorry I took so long," said Hermione, looking a bit guilty, "I had to ask some questions"

"No problem," he replied, and he gave her a chocolate frog. " You can have this."

"Thank you!" she said as she put it in her bag.

They walked to the Room of Requirement, got in and dropped their bags.

"Where do we start?" Ron asked.

" How about Defence Against the Dark Arts?"

"Sure,"

They took turns disarming each other. Hermione took the lead but Ron got better after each attempt. Then they moved on to practice stunning. Ron was reluctant about the idea of stunning Hermione.

" Come Ron on, do it"

"I.. but… but you'll get hurt."

" It's okay, there are cushions"

After a few times of stunning each other, Ron stood up gasping for air.

"Sorry," said Hermione looking apologetic, "Was it a bit harsh?"

" No… no I'm fine. Say Hermione, Have you casted a corporeal patronus before?"

"Once," said Hermione, " But it faded after a few seconds."

"Me too," replied Ron, "Want to try it out together? Before the DA arrives?"

"Sure!"

They held out their wands, counted one to three and said "Expecto Patronum!"

They failed, and they tried again.

"Let our happiest memories flood through us," repeated Hermione, "That's what Harry said last time."

Ron thought hard, and thought of Hermione giving him the peck on his cheek prior to his first Quidditch Match, that was the moment he felt the happiest, and then he pictured her smile, the smile that can brighten up any day.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Out of his wand burst out a silver Jack Russell Terrier.

"Whoa! I did it!" Ron cheered.

"You did it!" Hermione gasped, amazed. "That's brilliant Ron!"

"Thanks, how's it going for you?"

"Not that good," said Hermione stiffly.

"Try it again," said Ron softly.

Hermione raised her wand, closed her eyes and tried to think of a happy memory.

"You're holding it wrong," Ron said and walked towards her from behind.

"Hold it like this," he said and guided her hand. "Try the spell now,".

Hermione looked down, trying to hide that fact that she's blushing. She closed her eyes, and thought of the first day she met Harry, the first day she met Ron, Ron with dirt on his nose, Ron's laugh, his smile, that half-grin of his.

Ron was glad that he's standing behind Hermione. He was getting a bit red as well. He's never been this close to her before; he was so near he could smell her. Ron smelt vanilla, and a hint of cherry blossom, to his surprise, Hermione was wearing the perfume he gave her.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A silver otter burst out of the tip of Hermione's wand.

"I did it!"

"You did it!"

"Thank you for helping me!" Hermione was so excited she turned around and gave him a hug.

"Erm… congratulations,"

"Thanks,".

They both casted the Patronus charm once again, standing side by side.

Ron's silver terrier chased Hermione's silver otter around. They both laughed.

"Stop chasing my otter around, Ron!" laughed Hermione.

"And why would I do that?" teased Ron.

"Because I'm a prefect," giggled Hermione.

"I'm a prefect as well Hermione. And don't say that, you sound like Percy"

The terrier kept chasing the otter around the Room of Requirement, knocking down many books and trotting over many cushions. Ron and Hermione were having fun, actual fun. Something they both rarely had because of all the prefect duties they had, O. , and worrying about Harry.

But what they didn't know is that they weren't really alone at that time.

Neville has been standing outside the door for quite a while.

"What's wrong Neville?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, don't block the way," said Ginny.

"Hush, will you?" Neville whispered, and knelt down so the others could see what's happening inside.

They all peeked inside the Room of Requirement, and saw Ron and Hermione fooling around and laughing, looking at their both their patronuses chasing each other.

Harry never saw them as happy as they were now, he smiled.

"Come on, DA meeting cancelled today, will postpone it until tomorrow."

Although everyone was looking forward to the first DA meeting since after the holidays, they know, somehow, that they all should leave Ron and Hermione alone for once. Everyone knows, that it will do them both some good.

"We'll just leave the lovebirds alone," said Luna suddenly.

"Hush!" whispered the others, and they all went back to their common rooms.


End file.
